7:15 A.M.
7:15 A.M. is the tenth episode of Season One of the hit television series Once Upon a Time. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis In Storybrooke, Regina Mills and Emma Swan both become suspicious about the "handsome stranger" who arrived at the end of the previous episode, as a storm arrives and David and Mary Margaret continue to grapple with their forbidden love. Tension flares when David saves Mary Margaret from falling to her death while returning a lost pigeon to the woods. Meanwhile, in Fairytale Land, the events leading up to Prince James' wedding to King Midas' daughter Princess Abigail are revealed along with Snow White's yearning to ease her breaking heart. Snow White makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin and meets Red Riding Hood. Recap We open with the recently arrived stranger being questioned by Henry Mills. Regina see this and runs over, upset. Mary Margaret rushes to get to school by 7:15 A.M. to help her students with a science fair project. She is actually rushing to Granny's Diner to run into David. David enters and the two chat for a minute then he leaves. Emma then enters and asks her what is going on. Mary Margaret admits that she can't get David out of her head and that she has been coming here every day at 7:15 to see him. She can't help it and wishes that there was a way to cure her feelings. Snow is out hunting and then Red shows up with food and news. She tell her that Prince James is getting married in 2 days. Snow admits that she came out into the woods to help her forget him but she has done nothing but think about him and wishes there was a way to forget him. Red tells her there might be a way and she has heard rumours of a man that can help. Snow goes to visit this man who turns out to be Rumplestiltskin. He makes a potion for her. He tells her the potion will help her forget the Prince. When Snow asks his price, all he wants is some of her hair, which he already has from making the potion. Back in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret is out shopping where she runs into Kathryn. The two accidentally bump into each other and Kathryn drops a pregnancy test. Regina is also there and tells Mary Margaret that it's the couple's personal business and to keep it quiet. In Happily Ever After, Prince James is talking to the king. The king tells him he knows that he is in love with someone else and wants him to end it. Prince James isn't happy with this, and as a result he sends Snow a letter by dove. While walking through the woods, Mary Margaret sees a dove caught in a cage. She takes it to the animal shelter and runs into David. The vet tells her that the bird is fine; however, the other doves of its kind are migrating and the dove has a chance of being left behind. Mary Margaret is upset by this and goes out into the woods before the storm arrives, despite David's warning her not to. Snow recieves and reads the letter. In the letter, James asks her to come up to the castle if she loves him, and if she does not come, he will know how she feels. Snow prepairs to sneak into the castle by pretending to bring a basket of flowers to the happy couple. Just as she is about to confront Prince James, a guard catches her and throws her in jail. While in jail, she meets Grumpy, who tells her about his lost love. Stealthy, one of the dwarves, breaks in and frees Grumpy and Snow. While escaping the castle, however, Stealthy is killed by King George's men and Snow exchanges her freedom for Grumpy's life. Mary Margaret brings the dove out into the woods, trying to find its flock. With the road blocked off, she goes on foot. As she sets the dove down, a loud crash of thunder scares Mary Margaret and she slips off a cliff, almost falling to her death. David shows up and saves her just in time. The storm then starts, and David and Mary take shelter in a nearby cabin. They start to express their feelings, both revealing their reasons for going to Granny's at 7:15 am. Just as they are about to kiss, Mary Margaret asks how David can do this when Kathryn is pregnant. David, however, is suprised at this information. Right then the storm stops, and Mary Margaret goes to release the dove, with David chasing after her. He tells her that he feels like he has two different lives: one with her and one with Kathryn, and that the one with her ''feels real. Emma is asks by Regina to find out information about the stranger. She finds him at the diner and starts to question the box her carries around. He tells her that it will drive her insane as he keeps the secert of whats in the box. He then tells her that he will show her whats in the box if she agrees to a drink. He opens the box which is shown to be an old type writer and that he is a writer. He leaves and Emma asks about the drink, to which he repiles "sometime." Snow is brought in front of King George, who knows about the letter James sent her. He tells Snow that love is a disease and their are two cures for it. He offers her that she go tell Prince James that she doesn't love him. If she refuses he will kill him, not her. She asks how he could to do that to his son, to which he tells her that he is not his son. Snow goes in and tells James that she is not inlove with him, she leaves and is crying. While walking back into the woods, she runs into the seven dwarves and Grumpy tells her that they have all lost someone today. While walking, Snow pulls out the potion but Grumpy takes it and tell her that she is not alone. David is talking with Kathryn who tells him that she is not pregnant and is happy about it. She asks him if he is willing to go see Mr. Hopper to get help with their relationship which he agrees to. He decides not to go to the diner and instead has breakfest with Kathryn. Mary Margaret is sad as she is eating breakfast and looks at the clock. She doesn't go to the diner either. Prince James is looking for Snow. He runs into Red and asks her where Snow White is. Red tells him that she is gone. At the home of the seven dwarves, Grumpy is overjoyed when he learns about the union being ruined between Abigail and James, and runs to tell Snow that the wedding is off. He finds her in bed and tells her the news. Snow asks who he is talking about. On the counter is an empty bottle that once held Rumplestiltskin's potion. Mary Margaret is getting coffee and David walks in. Upon seeing her, David runs out and Mary Margaret chases after him. She asks him what he is doing and he tells her that he is trying to avoid her and that she is doing the same thing with him. He tells her that Kathryn is not pregnant and the two kiss. Regina is seen watching from her car. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Regina Mills *August Booth *Red Riding Hood / Ruby *Rumplestiltskin *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince James / David Nolan *Kathryn Nolan *Seven Dwarves *King George Trivia *This is the first apperance of Red Riding Hood in Fairytale Land since the Pilot, and the first episode in which she has dialogue. * As she waits for David in the diner, Mary Margaret appears to be reading Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. It's a story about five people marooned on a strange isle in the South Pacific, which makes it an allusion to ''Lost. *King George tells Snow that James is not his son; accidentally revealing a large covert secret that no one but the King and his confidants were supposed to know about. In "The Shepherd" we see and know this to be true. *The title of the episode is the time at which Mary Margaret and David go to the diner to see each other. * When Snow White meets Grumpy in the prison cell, Grumpy is humming Heigh Ho from the 1937 Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Ironically, Leroy, Grumpy's real world alternate, was humming the same song when he met Emma in jail in the Pilot. * Snow White mentions helping Red Riding Hood when no one else would though doesn't state what she helped with. This was later answered in the episode "Red-Handed." * Behind the opening title, Red Riding Hood can be seen walking in the forest. * The lost love that Grumpy tells Snow White about is a reference to the fairy, Nova. * The potion Rumplestiltskin gives Snow White from the waters in the river may be a reference to the river Lethe, from Greek mythology, that causes complete memory loss. Quotes Mary Margaret: I just like to come here to see him. Emma: So, you're a stalker? Mary Margaret: No, not really. Maybe a little bit. I mean, it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5. Emma: Oh, is that all? Mary Margaret: Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. Rumplestiltskin: Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick. Haunts our dreams. Destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. Grumpy: As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. It makes me Grumpy. Henry: What are you doing here? August: Just visiting. Henry: What's that? August: A box. Snow White: Well, I am not... giving... up. Grumpy: Give it time. Grumpy. Snow White: I'm not grumpy, I'm focused. Grumpy: No. My name-Grumpy. fr:1x10 es:7:15 A.M. de:7:15am Category:Episodes Category:Season 1